Talk:Issue 11
Konoko really wants a moon zone... :P -- Leandro 04:20, 17 June 2007 (EDT) : I don't neccessarily have to have a moon zone, though it would be fun. See Issue 10 history. Also, Player Questions in the official forums will be flooded with Issue 11 threads 2 days after the previous issue 10 is released. Consider this a pre-emptive strike. --Konoko 05:03, 17 June 2007 (EDT) :: no no o.o you mean pre-emptive retaliation! (yes, thats my favorite bushism) --Sleepy Kitty 12:44, 17 June 2007 (EDT) Just speculation here, but I think that the CoH Website's 2 most recent newspaper articles have to do with the plot running up to issue 11. Possibly has to do with the faultline plot as well. I say this because both articles have sections that are blatantly against what has been previously issued. Stab594 19:37, 3 October 2007 (EDT) o.o;; errr.... *pulls out 10ft poll*.. =^^= anyway, I though I'd warn ppl, don't be surprised about the mission where you have to sneak into a 5th column base thats being over run with council and rescue ppl. There aren't any where you actually see the real fighting between the two factions in a zone though. --Sleepy Kitty 18:33, 4 October 2007 (EDT) :It's obviously the easiest way of putting in a storyarc where you can fight Fifth Column, Axis Amerika and Reichsman, isn't it? Change the past! Ally with Reichsman! Oh wait, you just screwed up the whole world. TIME PARADOX SNAKE NOOOO! Then you'll have to team up with Lord Recluse and Statesman (who are both EB Allies!) and take down Reichsman! :Or something. :D Sera404 19:52, 4 October 2007 (EDT) o,o well, looks like i11 will be on test server by the 22nd. make sure you have an empty forum pm spot handy, and check those emails! And remember, while you can't update the wiki while the NDA is in effect for the closed testing, you CAN take notes for what you will be updating with! --Sleepy Kitty 16:25, 8 October 2007 (EDT) : Lighthouse has now explicitly stated that information from the character creation screen is not considered to be under the NDA. This includes the weapon selections that do not have to be unlocked, any other new basic costume pieces, and the power lists and basic descriptions for Dual Blades and Willpower. He correctly stressed that any or all of that info is subject to change during closed and open testing, but still, any of that information would IMHO be acceptable for inclusion on the wiki as of today. :) - Sister Leortha 18:54, 9 October 2007 (EDT) An interesting thing to notice o.o sooo... I was watching the Issue 11 Ouroboros vid, the one with the great voice acting for Lord Nemesis.. and I noticed something when it got to the part about the event that unravels everything.. If you pay attention to the background and not Requiem, he's in the last area of the ITF!--Sleepy Kitty 01:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) : Definitely have to watch that one again! Great catch! - Snorii 03:21, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::So it's a Nemesis plot after all? :p Sera404 11:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC)